ramroomrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Shield
Shields are devices which generate an energy barrier designed to block matter or energy directed at them for various purposes. Virtually all spacefaring races, except for the Wraith (who trust the organic nature of their ships to repair done damage), have developed shield technology, though at different levels of complexity, function and efficiency. Shields by culture Ancients As the first race known to ever develop shield technology, Ancient shields are among the most powerful ever created - They have routinely proven capable of withstanding multiple hits from even the most formidable weapons encountered. Shields upgraded with even rudimentary knowledge of Ancient shield technology have proven to be entirely resistant to the Ion cannons used by the Tollan and even to some forms of Asgard weaponry, both of which most other shields are completely powerless against resisting. Unlike other forms of shielding, Ancient shields do not lose strength until they are without power. Ori Built with ascended knowledge, the Ori possess some of the most powerful shields ever encountered, perhaps rivaled only by those of the Asgard and Ancients. They are capable of withstanding virtually anything, including a fleet of Ha'taks and all but the most powerful Asgard weapons. Bra'tac once attempted to ram a fully functioning Ha'tak into an Ori warship at full speed, but it merely impacted against the shield. Only the unstable vortex of an activating Supergate, the most advanced Asgard energy weapons, and the Dakara superweapon have been known to overwhelm these shields. Asgard The shields on Asgard starships are among the most powerful, perhaps capable of rivaling even those of the Ancients and Ori. They are uniquely capable of successfully resisting the weapons fire of an entire fleet of Ha'taks, as well as several consecutive hits from the Ori energy weapons. They are also capable of resisting a direct frontal hit from a Coronal mass ejection with the aid of a Zero Point Module. Goa'uld The Goa'uld have shields which, while impressive, are nowhere near comparable to those of the Ancients, Asgard, Ori and later the Tau'ri. The shields carried on a Ha'tak vessel are capable of resisting Naquadah-enhanced Nuclear warheads, and if at full strength can remain in the Corona of a Star for up to ten hours without danger of crew exposure to dangerous levels of radiation. After the design of Goa'uld shields was upgraded by Anubis using his limited ascended knowledge, Goa'uld shields became capable of resisting Tollan Ion cannons and the less advanced Asgard Ion guns, which they were previously ineffective against. They are also able to resist the laser cannons and Twin Turbolasers on Red Faction vessels. However, they remained powerless against Drone weapons, upgraded Ion Guns, and the Asgard Plasma Beam Weapons mounted on the Asgard O'Neill-class ships, and later on all Tau'ri vessels. Tok'ra The Tok'ra have one-way shields, usually arranged to completely enclose an area of space, that holds matter inside but allows external objects to enter. They have been used in an attempt to capture a Kull Warrior, and to keep Khalek imprisoned while allowing shots to be fired into the cell. What few ships the Tok'ra do possess almost always use Goa'uld shields for protection, which were typically obtained either through theft or were already integrated into the vessels when they were acquired. Tau'ri The Tau'ri first utilized reverse engineered Goa'uld shields, but after helping the Asgard in their war with the Replicators, the Asgard donated shields they designed. Asgard shielding was first equipped to the Prometheus and eventually the Daedalus-class, allowing the Tau'ri to better combat the warships of the Goa'uld, and eventually, the Wraith. However, with the invasion of the Ori, the shields of the Prometheus and even those on the more advanced 304-series of warships would become depleted rather quickly under sustained fire from the powerful weapons of Ori warships, and so a far more advanced version of Asgard shielding was later installed on the Daedalus-class series of warships after the Asgard donated their entire knowledge bank to the Tau'ri. After the modifications provided by Mark Anderson, the shielding draws power more efficiently, resulting in less seepage to systems during battles. The Tau'ri also use shields for protection of bases and entire planets. Travelers The ships in the Traveler fleet are equipped with fairly powerful shielding technology. These shields can take multiple hits from Vanir ship-to-ship energy weapons. They are also capable of limited resistance against the Asuran weapons mounted on Aurora-class battleships, although enough shots will break the shield. Wraith The Wraith do not equip their Hive ships and smaller cruisers with any shielding, instead relying on their organic hulls to regenerate damage taken. The only form of shield technology known to be utilized by the Wraith is in their Wraith Darts, which use shields to serve as canopies for their cockpits. These shields are completely opaque and act as a Heads up display, displaying all information needed to fly the Dart in the Wraith language. Nakai The shields on Nakai ships are capable of sustaining several hits from Destiny's main cannons before any damage is incurred. However, their smaller ships were only able to take a few hits from Destiny's weapons and the weapons on the Ancient shuttle before being destroyed. Besides the Nakai's shield having a hull-fitting shape, its outline seems to be more angular and polygonal rather than the more familiar smoothed-out or perhaps elliptic shape. Red Faction The Red Faction ships use deflector shielding, which was obtained in the Skyriver galaxy, and are capable of deflecting weaker energy weapons and blaster bolts. Deflector shields work in a layered defense fashion: A volumetric field effect extended out from the surface of the shield projector, attempting to reduce the coherency of any beam attacks and deflect physical objects. The strength of a deflector shield is a factor depending on how close the shield is to the projector, the efficiency of the projector, the power applied, and the surface area of the shield. It was common for starship deflectors to be projected a few molecules underneath the hull plating, and then extended outwards to protect hull integrity. Keplians The Keplians of Kepler-22b have created several types of shields, such as the Torian Deflector shields, which are capable of withstanding __ Shield Strength Chart ((WIP)) This chart lists the different shields and their defensive strength of various civilizations. Note that this does not include individually modified or ZPM-powered shields. Category:Ancient Technology Category:Asgard Technology Category:Red Faction Technology Category:Tau'ri Technology Category:Keplian Technology Category:Goa'uld Technology